Lo siento por quererte de esta manera
by OlivierCash
Summary: Dazai no deja a Kunikida tranquilo ni en su propia casa. Kunikida Doppo/Osamu Dazai


**Bungou Stray Dogs les pertenece a Karfka Asagiri, quien ha escrito el guión y a Sango Harukawa, quien se encarga del dibujo.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se topó de lleno con la oscuridad propia de la noche y el sonido estridente de su siempre fiel y exacto despertador. Era hora de levantarse para poder cumplir su horario a la perfección. Si embargo, tras estirarse para apagar su despertador, comenzó a ser más consciente de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, como de la persona acurrucada a su espalda. Su primera reacción fue quedarse quieto, intentando recordar lo último que había hecho antes de irse a dormir, encontrando la respuesta a aquella mano vendada que colgaba por su cintura. Permitiéndole soltar el aire que había retenido y levantarse sin mucho cuidado en la búsqueda de sus gafas, las cuales se encontraban junto al despertador.

Se giró para ver a la persona que seguía durmiendo ahí con tanta tranquilidad. Eso fue curioso, siempre había dado por hecho que Dazai tenía un sueño ligero. O a lo mejor por primera vez en su vida, Dazai había tenido una reacción lógica a algo y había pescado un merecido resfriado

Estuvo un rato haciendo diferentes tareas, como ordenar y limpiar su casa, preparar el desayuno o meter en la lavadora de una vez la maldita ropa de Dazai. Porque a ese imbécil sólo se le había ocurrido tirarse a un rio para intentar suicidarse, algo que entraba dentro de lo normal, mas no significaba que Kunikida lo disfrutara. El caso era que después del intento truncado de suicidio, Dazai se quejó de que tenía frío, por lo tanto el rubio se había apiadado de él llevándoselo a su casa. Además tampoco se fiaba de dejarlo solo.

—Vaya, madrugas incluso más de lo que había supuesto —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kunikida se giró para encontrarse a un adormilado Dazai recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta de su cocina. El aludido no comentó nada al respecto y se puso a servir el desayuno en la mesa que tenía adosada a la pared.

—¿Acaso tú no madrugas? —preguntó el rubio con cierto tono de reproche.

—La verdad es que sí, pero te aseguro que me superás en eso —comentó tan tranquilo, a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, dispuesto a desayudar—. Aunque conociéndote, no me sorprende.

El rubio se sentó dejándose caer sobre la silla y sin quitarle el ojo a su desayuno, el cual parecía haber cometido un pecado terrible por la mirada que le estaba echando. Observó con disimulo al moreno, quien estaba empleando uno de sus pijamas, el cual quemaría para evitar que se le contagiara un poco de su idiotez.

—Ahora que lo pienso —habló de nuevo Dazai, porque parecía no poder quedarse callado ni debajo del agua—. Mi presencia, ¿no te ha fastidiado tu horario calculado al milímetro? —preguntó divertido, disfrutando de molestar a Kunikida.

—Sí, obviamente lo ha hecho —farfulló Kunikida, tendría que reorganizarse todo su horario para conseguir hacer algo productivo ese día—. Como siempre me has estropeado los planes —se quejó dedicándole una mirada repleta de ira mientras sacaba de quién sabe dónde una de sus libretas, dispuesto a reorganizárselo todo.

—No sé porqué siempre te empeñas en planearlo todo, tus planes tienden a irse por la borda.

—¿Y quién es el culpable de que eso pase? —tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no partir el bolígrafo con el cual estaba escribiendo—. Por ejemplo, gracias a tu presencia y a que ayer te cambiaste todas las vendas de tu cuerpo, debo ir a comprar vendas —realizó varias anotaciones rápidas en su libreta— ¿Para qué demonios empleas tantas? —cuestionó, dignándose por fin a mirarlo.

Pronto Kunikida comprendió su error, nadie le preguntaba sobre eso a Dazai. Al poco de que entrara, los miembros de la Agencia dejaron de preguntarle al respecto, pues el moreno se ponía muy raro, o más raro de lo habitual, pero de una forma muy melancólica.

—Lo siento, no debería haberlo mencionado.

Pese a la sinceridad de sus palabras, el desayuno prosiguió en el más riguroso silencio, algo extraño en Dazai, quien no aguantaba callado ni un minuto, a menos que quisiera liartela más de lo normal. Sin embargo, lo que más aturdió a Kunikida fue como durante ese rato, extrañó que Dazai se comportara de esa manera tan estúpida habitual en él, por mucho que le sacara de quicio. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea y eso lo ponía nervioso, odiaba verse en una situación como esa, algo que se le notó en su forma exagerada y torpe de moverse. A decir verdad, ni siquiera él podría comprender la manera en la que consiguió llevarse los platos y las tazas, sin que ninguna se le cayera. Lo único que quería era animar a Dazai lo suficiente como para hacer volver a su habitual y fingida alegría.

Miró la hora, obviamente llegaba tarde, obviamente su horario se había ido al traste. Pero eso ya no le importaba, tenía otra cosa en la cual centrarse. Lo primero fue tender la ropa de Dazai, deseando que no tardara mucho en secarse, para así poder marcharse de esa incómoda situación. El moreno permaneció todo ese rato sentado, donde lo había dejado, sin levantarse para interrumpir sus tareas, llamarlo a gritos por alguna chorrada o amargarle la existencia de las maneras más originales posibles. El rubio de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver cómo se encontraba, aunque si veía al otro mirar hacia su dirección, se escondía.

—No tienes porqué ocultarme que te preocupas por mí, ya lo sé, no estoy ciego —habló con un tono voz un poco más animado.

Entró a la cocina, quedándose frente al moreno cuya falsa felicidad parecía estar regresando. Se quedó tenso, sin quitarle el ojo pues era Dazai y uno nunca sabía por dónde podía salirte.

—Me preocupo por ti porque le eres muy útil a la Agencia —se excusó, provocando las risas de su compañero— ¡No te rías, va en serio!

—Mientes fatal Kunikida —aseguró Dazai nada más cesar su risa, definitivamente, su buen humor había vuelto.

—¡No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirte!

—Ya.

Fue a decirle que estaba seguro, que no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle y que no hacia falta el sarcasmo. Pero en el momento en el cual Dazai posó sus labios sobre los suyos, aunque fuera por unos segundos, muchas cosas perdieron su importancia. Tras ese momento, llegaron los miedos, las inseguridades, el saber que la misión más complicada y suicida que pudieran encargarle en la Agencia no sería nada comparado con el pavor que le provocaba admitir ante Dazai sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Pues era el que Dazai le correspondiera aquello que provocaba auténtico pavor en él, en la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, en la ilusión, el algo que le importaba y no querría perder.

Se separaron y Kunikida se quedó mirando a Dazai, quien ya no sonreía, sino que lo observaba serio. Al parecer, no era el único que tenía dudas con eso, al parecer no era el único que tenía miedo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Dazai.

Y Kunikida se armó del valor que le había faltado hasta entonces. Ese valor que nunca tuvo para dar el primer paso lo empleó en ese momento para abrazar a Dazai.

—No lo sientas —aseguró el de gafas, porque no hacía falta que se disculpara por haber tenido el valor de dar el primer paso.

—Lo siento por quererte de esta manera.

—Yo también te quiero, no tienes porque disculparte.

Entonces, Dazai se separó un poco de él, aún sin romper el abrazo, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Con una mirada cargada de tristeza, tanta tristeza como Kunikida no le había visto nunca y tanta pena como para causar daño.

—Lo siento —murmuró mirándolo con compasión.


End file.
